


intentions

by ewagan



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/ewagan
Summary: you can’t borrow time, you tell him. but he looks at you and shrugs, sayswhy not?





	intentions

**Author's Note:**

> least likely to return a borrowed item: filler's pick 
> 
> prompt [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/10320.html?thread=1675344#cmt1675344)

_a bento box_  
given on a school day a few months back, half filled with the onigiri osamu liked so much. the day had been long, and you were hungry again before practice had started. he came and sat next to you, bento box in hand. _you can have it, if you’re hungry._ you wonder when he’d noticed, how he’d realised. but he only looks at you deadpan, and offers you the onigiri again. so you take one, and he took the other. the onigiri had tasted like memory, like conscientiousness, like the promise of something more.

_a notebook_  
his name is written on the top corner, much neater than might be expected. the subject line says it’s social studies, but the notes inside are scattered across different subjects, like there’s a secret folded into them. nonetheless, they remain very precise and thorough. osamu’s always been more careful in that way, taking notice of the smallest things. you see it in the way he looks at you sometimes, like he’s studying you, making notes about you. you mean to return it, but you always forget until he’s already gone.

_a water bottle_  
this one he forgets, left behind after everyone else has cleared the gym. you pick it up, take it home, and clean it, but you forget to bring it to school with you the next day. he shrugs it off and tells you he has a spare, it’s nothing to worry about. _it’s not nothing,_ you think. there’s a slowly growing collection of items that are not yours, filling up your spaces in an unobtrusive manner. you could forget, it would be easy to forget. but somehow, you’re aware of all these things.

_an afternoon_  
you can’t borrow time, you tell him. but he looks at you and shrugs, says _why not?_ you don’t have an answer for that, but he’s here and he’s willing to help you, so you take it. he spikes and you block, an easy rhythm starting up between the two of you. _we don’t need memories_ , but you think this is one memory you’d like to keep. in the end, you buy him pudding at the konbini, the nice one he likes best but rarely get to eat because atsumu always gets to it first. he smiles at you, quiet, like a secret, like a memory to keep.

_a heart_  
you’re not sure how you ended up with this one, but now it sits on your desk. you’re not sure if this was a gift, or if you somehow borrowed this without realising you did. when you ask him, he looks at you with that flat look, the one you can never quite read that makes you want to sigh and back away. but this is too important, it’s not something he should lend or give away so easily. _it’s okay. i’d like you to keep this._ it’s not okay at all, but he refuses to take it back. _it’s yours now._

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos appreciated. <3 you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ewagan)


End file.
